Past Memories Pro-Chapter I
by Bungalow Bill
Summary: Set after Some Good Advice, Buffy dies and Fate throws her a couple curve balls...


Disclaimer: BtVS, TBAA, Highlander, SM and eventually The Partiot, do not belong to me. (I'm just a crossover fool, ne?) Author's note: I suggest reading Some Good Advice before this one!  
  
Past Memories- Pro-Chapter 1  
  
Prolouge  
  
She is short, blonde, with a slight build, and has emerald eyes. She is now 19 years old. But once, a thousand years ago, she was twenty-three, and her blnde hair had silver streaks in it. Princess Elisabeth Terran, a highly skilled mage, died with Princess Serenity of the Moon, during the Silver Millenium.  
  
Now, reborn, Elisabeth had been subjected to a cruel twist of fate. She has been reborn Buffy Anne Summers, Vampire Slayer. Under multiple pressures of destiny, Buffy has chosen to ignore her Terrinian heritage. But somethings won't be ignored, and it only gets worse...  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at her friends in confusion. They were staring at her in shock and horror. "Hello?" Did anyone hear what I said?" She waved her hands for emphasis. "Adam is dead! Dead! You know, as in not living?"  
  
The Scooby Gang continued to stare at her, horrified. "What?!" Buffy yelled in exasperation. "Do I have demon entrails on me or something?"  
  
Looking down, Buffy recoiled in horror. The front of her shirt was soaked with blood. As she tried to draw a deep, calming breath, she coughed as pain wracked her chest. It was then she knew she would die.  
  
Giles caught Buffy as she fell, barking out orders. "Willow, call the paramedics, Xander, Anya, clear off that table, Riley, you help me move her!"  
  
Buffy was long gone by the time EMS arrived. "I'm sorry." The paramedic told Giles softly. "There's nothing we could do..."  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The Past Reborn  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. Why am I naked? she wondered. Looking around, she stifled the scream that threatened to escape. I'm in the MORGUE! I died?   
  
  
Well, it's not like it's the first time, her brain reminded her. Last time, Xander revived me with CPR, and before that... Serenity's dead now. It wasn't her. This wasn't like the time she'd drowned at all. She'd had a little heavenly advice that time. What the Hell is going on here?  
  
As Ritchie Ryan was driving past the Sunnydale morgue, he stopped his bike and cursed. Damn. Someone had just woken up. And from the feel of it, they were new. He sighed. Oh well. Methos doesn't have student just now...  
  
Seven months later...  
  
Buffy, AKA Lis, stood solemnly beside Adam and Duncan at Ritchie's gravesite. McLeod felt terrible. Both Lis and Adam had tried to convince him it wasn't his fault that Ritchie was dead, but the man was devastated.  
  
Three people stood behind them, unseen by anyone. The big, black woman sighed. "Poor babies. They just don't know what to do." Nodding at Lis, she continued, "There's faith in that one, but fear too. She knows she should turn to the Father for guidance, but she's too scared that He won't reply."  
  
Looking at Andrew, Tess spoke louder so Monica could hear easily as well. "She was a Terrinian princess a thousand years ago, in the Silver Millenium. Her older brother was engaged to the Moon princess."  
  
"How is it that she's alive now?" Monica asked. "And if she is alive, why isn't she still a princess?"  
  
Tess sighed. "It's not that simple Angel babies. Queen Serentiy used her life-force to invoke the Silver Crystal. A mixture of prayer and magic had her daughter, and her court, along with the prince and princess of Earth, reborn in the future. But Lis there hasn't accepted that fact, just like she hasn't accepted God's plan for her."   
  
Looking at Andrew she added, "But she's done lots better since you last met her Angel boy. She's your assignment. She knows you, knows about you so you can get straight to the point. You and me Miss Wings, we have to take care of Mr. McLeod until he realizes what happened wasn't his fault."  
  
  
Author's note: Well, whatta ya think? Continue? This may be quite long, but I hope it'll turn out, and hopefully the next couple chapters will be longer! ~Bungalow Bill  



End file.
